Mission Gone Wrong
by Hand of the Empire
Summary: Anakin, Obi-wan, Ferus, and Siri travel to Dxun. One of the moons of Onderon. Little do they know that a plot to over throw the Jedi is in the works...


Mission Gone Wrong

Prelude

Ferus Olin sat in the co-pilot chair as his master Siri Tachi sat in the pilot chair managing the controls of their cargo ship. They're headed for Dxun one of the moons of Onderon. Word got around to the Jedi Council that some Dark Jedi fled there. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi are on Dxun waiting for them to arrive...

1

"Master, why do we have to wait for them? We could easily find these dark jedi and dispose of them quickly." Anakin said as he sat in the small camp Obi-wan and himself had set up earlier.

"Anakin, the Council sent us on this mission together, weather or not we need their help it is the council's choice."

Obi-wan said as he fiddled with his datapad.

"I know, I know... It's just, I feel we can defeat these renegade jedi ourselves."

Anakin was getting impatient as he watched Obi-wan use his datapad. Obi-wan ignored Anakin. Off in the distance Master Siri's cargo ship landed in an opening in the jungle of Dxun. Anakin and Obi-wan walked over to the ship. The blast door slid open reveling Ferus Olin and his Master Siri Tachi. They walked down the ramp.

"Master Siri, Ferus, glad you made it safely."

Obi-wan said as he walked over and shook their hands.

"We had no troubles. But it was quite a boring ride."

Siri said as she moved her hand through her blonde hair. Ferus walked past Obi-wan over to Anakin.

"Anakin. Nice to see you."

Ferus said as he grabbed his lightsaber hilt off his belt.

"Yes, it's always a delight to see you too Ferus."

Anakin walked away towards Obi-wan.

"Master, now that they are here, can we go after the renegade jedi?"

"Anakin, patience. We will look for them in time."

Obi-wan answered as he looked at Anakin with a " Don't disturb me now " look.

"Yes master, sorry master."

Anakin turned around and walked back over to where Ferus was standing.

"Anakin, may I ask why you are in such a hurry to find these renegade jedi?"

Ferus asked as he looked up at the sky, then at Anakin.

"I want to teach these dark jedi you can't just turn your back on us. They killed innocent people! They deserve to die!"

Anakin yelled as he pointed his finger at Ferus. Ferus stood facing Anakin.

"Would you like to release some of your anger?"

"What do you have in mind?"

_Snap-hiss _was the sound of Ferus's red lightsaber igniting.

"I was thinking of some sparing. But, you can object if you wish."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber, a blue glow surrounded the area where Anakin stood.

"Ready when you are."

Ferus said as he stood in a defensive position. Anakin leaped at Ferus with a vertical strike. Ferus blocked the stirke by bringing his blade up horizontally. Anakin swung his lightsaber down in a right-slash movement towards Ferus's right leg. It was met by a red lightsaber in a hard clash. The blades stuck together as each of the boys tried to over power the other. Anakin broke away, swung his lightsaber around and then slashed towards Ferus's chest. Ferus rolled out of the way, landing beside Anakin. Anakin turned his head towards Ferus.

"Oh.."

Ferus brought his left hand up which was free of his lightsaber, called on the force, then force blasted Anakin towards Obi-wan and Siri.

"Ah!"

Anakin yelled as he flew towards the two Masters. But suddenly Anakin stopped flying through the air, he more like floated in the air for a few seconds before he was put on the grass. Anakin turned around to see Obi-wan shaking his head in disapproval.

"Anakin..."

Obi-wan said as he walked over to him.

"Master, we were just sparing."

Anakin pleaded as he turned off his lightsaber then clipped it to his belt.

"Anakin, the dark jedi are here. They could hear the lightsaber clashes and come running to ambush us."

"Yes master, sorry Master."

Anakin said as he hung his head while following Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan.. If the renegade jedi could head the lightsabers, I am sure they could sense our presence in the force."

Siri said as she walked up to Obi-wan and Anakin.

"Yes, I forgot about that. Forgive me Master Tachi."

"Forgiven Master Kenobi."

Ferus walked over to them with lightsaber not ignited in hand.

"Masters, It was my fault Anakin lept at me, I asked him if he wanted to spar a little."

Obi-wan looked at Ferus then at Anakin.

"Ok.."

Obi-wan gestured for them all to enter the small camp Anakin and himself set up.

"Master Kenobi, Do you have a plan as to how we are going to find these jedi?"

Master Tachi asked as she sat down on an old brown tree trunk with some moss starting to grow on it.

"I have somewhat of a plan,"

Obi-wan started as he reached over and pulled his datapad out of his belt.

"The council says these jedi are hiding in old caves. I suppose that is where we should look first."

"Hmm.. Shall we start tonight or tomorrow?"

Siri asked as she inspected the moss on the tree trunk.

"Let's start tomorrow, it is already getting dark. I don't want to be ambushed in the night."

Obi-wan said as he put his datapad away.

"Master Kenobi, shall I go find some wood to make a fire?"

Ferus asked as he stood by Anakin.

"Yes, and take Anakin along with you."

Anakin looked at his master with an annoyed face.

"Master, it's just wood. He shouldn't need my help."

Anakin pleaded as he walked over to Obi-wan.

"Anakin, I am telling you to go. It will do you good."

Obi-wan said as he put his hand of Anakin's shoulder.

"Yes master, sorry master."

Anakin turned around then left the camp. Ferus followed after him. After they had gone Siri looked at Obi-wan.

"Obi-wan, you are being to hard on him."

Obi-wan turned to look at Siri.

"To hard on him? Master Siri, Anakin doesn't like Ferus. I am making them spend time together, so maybe Anakin will like him."

Obi-wan said as he walked over and sat down on the same tree trunk Siri was on.

"Anakin will learn to like him in time. Eventually they will have to work together."

"I hope Anakin is ready for teamwork."

_Deeper in the Dxun jungle_

Ferus and Anakin walked in single file with Ferus in front. They were very, very quiet because the animals that wandered in the Dxun jungle ware extremely dangerous.

"Pssst, Anakin."

Ferus whispered as he stopped walking.

"What?"

Anakin answered back in an angry tone.

"I sense people coming this way."

"Master Kenobi?"

Anakin asked as he looked around.

"No, hostile people."

"We should ambush them."

Ferus looked at Anakin.

"Anakin, it is getting very dark, if they are here to hunt the animals on this moon, then they might have night vision. We don't."

"Ah, but we have the force, it is better then night vision."

Anakin said as he grabbed his lightsaber hilt from his belt.

"Anakin what are you doing?"

"Shhhh."

Anakin gestured for Ferus to be quiet. Ferus un-clipped his lightsaber. Of in the distance some Mandalorian mercenaries were walking towards Anakin and Ferus.

"Yea, if I come into contact with one more jedi, I will kill him and take his lightsaber."

A Mando in dark blue armor said in a static type helmet voice.

"That's all? I thought you would at least shoot them a few times."

Another Mando in dark blue and red armor asked.

"Well of course. I would either shoot them, or stab them with my vibroblade."

The Mando in dark blue armor answered. The mandos were getting closer to Anakin and Ferus.

"We need to think of something."

Ferus said as he looked at Anakin.

"Why don't we just attack them?"

Anakin asked as he waved his lightsaber back and forth.

"They said something about jedi. we should capture one and bring it back to base."

Anakin looked at Ferus with a distasteful look.

"Fine."

As the mandalorians came closer to the boys one of them stopped walking and stared into the jungle.

"Jax, I feel like we are being watched."

The mando in dark blue armor said aloud. Jax the other mando stopped.

"Felix, we are in a jungle. Of course something is watching us!"

Jax yelled as he waved his repeating rifle around. Felix the the other mando just looked at Jax.

"Felix what is wrong?"

Felix didn't answer.

"Felix, answer me!"

Jax brought up his repeating rifle pointing it at Felix.

"Your friend is in a stasis, he will come out in a bit."

Ferus said as he jumped into view of the Mandalorian.

"Jedi... I always wanted to kill a jedi."

"Try your best."

_BTEW-BTEW-BTEW _was the sound of blaster bolts leaving Jax's rifle and streaming towards Ferus Olin. The _snap-hiss _of Feru's lightsaber was so fast the blade moved like a blur to deflect the blaster bolts. Jax continued firing at Ferus.

"You won't survive jedi! I know every part of this jungle!"

"I don't need to see to win Mando."

Jax ran away into the jungle with Ferus following behind. When they had disappeared Anakin came up behind the Mando frozen in stasis.

"Ok, lets take you back to my Master and Master Tachi."

Anakin called on the force and picked up the Mando. Making him float safely in front of him as he walked back into the jungle towards the Masters.


End file.
